


Snickerdoodles

by Silvermags



Series: Comfortember 2020 [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Baking, Both Literal and Figurative Sugar, Comfortember, Cookie making, Fluff, Gen, Sugar, This was incredibly relaxing to write, i had fun with this one, specifically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvermags/pseuds/Silvermags
Summary: Marinette is baking cookies for the people who make being Ladybug possible
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki
Series: Comfortember 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995271
Kudos: 13
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Snickerdoodles

Marinette hummed to herself as she turned the mixer off. There was the dough done! She greased a couple cookie sheets, then started mixing cinnamon and sugar together in a small bowl. Tikki tasted the dough, humming happily.

“Meet your approval Tikki?” Marinette teased as she began rolling spoonfuls of dough into spheres.

“Absolutely!” Tikki chirped, darting over to sit on her shoulder.

“Excellent,” Marinette smirked, holding out the cinnamon sugar mixture, “Wanna help with this bit?”

The two of them worked together to get all the balls of dough coated in the mixture and placed them evenly on cookie sheets. Then Marinette popped them into the already preheated oven, smiling at Tikki.

As the cookies baked, Marinette quickly washed out the dishes she had used, and soon a delicious smell filled the kitchen.

“Mm,” Tikki sighed happily as she dragged a dishrag several times her own size along the counter. 

Soon the timer rang, and Marinette grabbed the oven mits and carefully pulled the cookie sheets out, Tikki hovering over her shoulder eagerly.

They each took a cookie the moment they were cool enough to not burn their mouths, savoring the melt-in-your-mouth taste, then Marinette set to dividing the cookies out.

Half the cookies went into a sealed container and left on her desk for Tikki to snack from while Marinette worked on her homework and projects. The rest were carefully stacked in a basket and wrapped in old dish towels.

Marinette called for her transformation with a smile, and hung the basket carefully over her elbow before climbing out her trapdoor.

She swung through the streets towards their normal meeting place, and sure enough, there was a familiar black shadow waiting for her.

“Greetings, my lady,” Chat Noir bowed, dramatic as always, “Lovely to see you, as always.”

“Charmer,” Ladybug laughed, “I brought a surprise!”

Chat Noir opened the basket eagerly. “Snickerdoodles?” he lit up, “My favorite!”

“I know,” Ladybug said in satisfaction. He offered her a cookie, and the two of them sat down together to enjoy their cookies, still warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Man, this took me back. When I was like, 8-12 and just starting to learn how to cook, snickerdoodles were one of the first things I learned. Mom had all her daughters gathered around the kitchen gathering ingredients and the the ones who were a little older and had steady hands got to measure some of them and we all got to help roll the dough into balls and coat them in cinnamon sugar before they went in the oven. Ah, memories. I could almost smell those snickerdoodles while I was writing this.


End file.
